


Your Turn

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: sex dice





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Sex dice, Sex Games, Oral Sex, Edging

Hux twisted his hands in the sheets, breathing hard through his nose. He wasn’t allowed to touch Kylo while he completed his turn, no more than Kylo could touch him when it was Hux’s turn to dole out the torture. But, damnit he was close. 

Kylo drew back his head, his tongue pressing against Hux’s cock, and Hux keened, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the smirk on Kylo’s face that he’d pulled the noise out of him. Hux gave in and started panting, and that was when he felt it - the tap of Kylo’s finger against his hip, counting down the last few seconds. Hux moaned, pressing his hips up towards the heat of Kylo’s mouth as if he’d be able to chase down his pleasure in the last few seconds he had left. 

Kylo took his length fully into his mouth and swallowed, even as his finger tapped out it’s last beat. Hux cried out as Kylo withdrew completely, grateful that the bastard was at least giving him a moment to recover. Hux eventually opened his eyes, pulling himself painfully to a seated position to see Kylo sitting at the end of the bed, one hand lazily stroking his own cock, while he held out the trio of sith-damned dice in the other hand. 

“Your turn.”


End file.
